interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Union
Unlike the lands of capitalist imperialists, taxed to death by their games of poison and darkness, the Soviet Union is a world of light. A world where all men for once are created equal. A world where men are released from the necessity arising from artificial scarcity. A world where the fragile flame of humanity may, nurtured by its keepers, grow hot enough to burn the shackles of obscurantism and domination that have kept the rest of the world in darkness for so long. Yet, Mother Russia will always find herself surrounded by foreigners and enemies within, all eager to extinguish that guiding light with the darkness of their own greed and envy. That must not come to pass! Gameplay As an all-rounder in things, the USSR's units are highly superior in almost all tactical areas. Infantry have better attack and a lower cost and aircraft are rather decent too. The main focus of the Soviet war machine however is its armour: although as good as the French armour, the Soviets enjoy several technological and cost advantages, making them second to none save Germany - although it should be noted that German tanks and aircraft often are costly. The Russian propensity for oil production is one that will help in proliferation of these weapons on the field. The upgrade time for Russia's units is very fast, especially so for armour. Thus, any fool who would want to challenge the initially inferior tanks of the Soviet Union might want to think twice - it would not do well to go in, expecting to face meanly-armed tankettes and lowly light tanks, only to face an armoured fist of epic proprotions. Notesms:Kesatuan Republik Sosialis Soviet Russia has two capitals: Moscow, and the Urals. Russia has three leaders: *First in place is Josef Stalin, the initial leader. *If the Allies (somehow) occupy Russia, a new leader is elected to replace Stalin, this being Gabriel Constantinovich Romanov. *If Russia is occupied by a Communist Argentina or even China, the leader who takes over Stalin is Lavrenty Beria. In the case of Fascist Argentina, Japan, Germany or Italy, Russia will not be occupied, but will be instead annexed for "Lebensraum". CtW objectives In addition to controlling your initial territories, *Outlast Nazi Germany *Control Central Europe, Eurasia, Middle East. Notes Unlike other nations, the USSR have a different progression: if France and the USSR were allied for 8 turns together, the amount received by each of them at the 9th turn of their alliance is not 10, but 2^(8/2), rounded down, being 16 tribute. This represents the lucrative trade in Soviet raw materials with the rest of the world. A side effect from this is that at the commencement of certain eras, territories without armies in them in Central Europe, Eurasia, or the Middle East immediately fall under the control of the Soviet Union! Intervals for defection to Soviet Union: *Commencement of Mechanisation Era: all territories with power of less than 2. *Commencement of Synthetics Era: all territories with power of less than 3. *Commencement of Atomic Era: all territories with power of less than 4. This however does not affect the PRC or India if they so choose to ally with the USSR, but definitely happens to other nations which have become allies or satellites of the USSR. Another method of earning tribute is by conquering territories and annexing nations. When nations are annexed, they are defeated and their tribute score is subsequently added to your own. Additionally key areas of the map also produce tribute. Territories covered Eurasia *Urals *Siberia *Novaya Zemlya *North Sakhalin *Uzbekistan *Georgia *Azerbaijan *Kirghizstan *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan *Armenia *Astana *Yakutsk *Kamchatka *Krasnoyask Central Europe *Moscow *Leningrad *Kharkov *Kiev *Odessa *Sebastopol *Volga valley Unique units Infantry *Mounted infantry: Red Army Cossacks *Rifle: RKKA infantry 1 *Machine guns: Maxim 3-6 *SMG: AVS-36 Automatchik 3-6 *Flamethrower *Special forces: Marine Infantry Tanks *Light tanks/tankettes: T-27 2 => T-26 3 => T-60 4 => T-70 5 *Med tanks: BT-7# 2-3 => T-34# 4-5 *Heavy tank: Mk VIII Liberty^ 1-2 => T-35 3-4 => KV-1 5 => IS-2 6 Artillery SPGS: *SU-100 requires a T-34 to be researched Cannons: *M1930 => USV Other vehicles *BA-27# 2 => BA-64 6 *Flame tank: T-26 (Kht130) 4, T-34, KV chassis *Katyusha 3 *Special: KV-2 mortar tank (requires KV-2, and a mortar tech) *Tachanka (shared with Poland; a mounted machine gunner - can't be upgraded but while somewhat strong in the beginning becomes rather weak over time.) Special units *Armed caravan^ *Armed merchant^ *Armed supply truck/Halftrack^ Aircraft *Fighters: I-15 biplane 2 => YaK-1 3 => YaK-7 4 => YaK-3 *Bombers: DB-3# => IL-4 2-3 => Yer-2 4-5 *Ground attack: IL-2 3 => IL-10 5 Naval *Capital ship: Soyuz-class battleship *Battle cruiser: Kirov *Destroyer/cruiser: Guard ship National bonuses *Cannot research Universal Suffrage or Corporatism. Unit bonuses *Infantry have -66% research time *Except for the BT-7 and the T-27, tanks, specialist armoured vehicles and non-bomber aircraft have -50% research time. *T-34 and M4 Sherman are marked for cost effectiveness See also *Spain Category:Major powers